Promesa Roja
by El hombre pai 3
Summary: 2 personas, 2 mundos, 2 naciones, una guerra, pero ellos estan unidos por una promesa, que mantendran por siempre pero...lograran cumplirla? (pesimo summary lo se xD)
1. Introduccion: Los dos niños

Promesa roja

Introducción

"Los dos niños"

No siempre noxus y demacia estuvieron en guerra, existió un periodo de paz en el que las 2 naciones compartían conocimiento, cultura y Vivian en armonía, hace 20 años….

2 niños jugaban en la pradera

-Garen! Deja de tirar de mi cabello! – exclamaba una niña de 6 años de cabellera roja

-jajaj es que es muy divertido katy – Decía un niño castaño de 6 años que jugaba con la niña divertido

-Deja de llamarme así -.-

-pero es que es divertido jajajaj

\- la comida esta lista! – dijo una mujer desde una casa a lo lejos

Los 2 niños corrieron a la casa hambrientos pero al llegar no se encontraron lo que esperaban

-Ay mama pensé que harías algo mejor, después de todo a katy no le gustan los vegetales jaja

-Que dejes de llamarme así! Yo me comeré todo lo que usted prepare señora crownward

-Ay Katarina siempre tan educada, podrías aprender algo de ella Gary, deben comer para crecer fuertes

-JAJAJAJAJ Gary xDDD Te empezare a llamar así ahora jajajaj

-ehhhh me empiezas a llamar así y no quedara nada de tu pelo -.-

-Oh me olvide de preparar el postre ahora vengo chicos

-Deje que yo le ayude señora crownguard

La madre de Garen veía asombrada como una niña de 6 años manejaba tan bien la cocina mientras preparaba unos panqueques

-wow Katarina cocinas muy bien! Estoy seguro de que algún día llegaras a ser una buena esposa

Katarina se sonrojo por esto, sonrió, y miro a Garen, este le devolvió la mirada diciéndole:

-jajaja como si alguien pudiera casarse con ese tomate jaja

La pelirroja dejo de sonreír para poner una cara triste y con lagrimas, y corrió afuera de la casa

-Katarina espera!, ya estas feliz Garen?, mira lo que hiciste – Le replico la madre

-Pero espera…yo no quería… iré a arreglar las cosas…

Garen corrió afuera a buscarla, mientras tanto Katarina estaba frente a un espejo hablándose a ella misma

-Garen tiene razón….quien podría casarse conmigo….de seguro moriré sola….soy un tomate….odio mi cabello! Lo odio lo odio lo odio!- decía una Katarina muy triste y llorando desconsoladamente

Garen guiándose por el llanto la encontró, se sentía mal por haberla hecho llorar de esa forma

-Katarina…aquí estas….perdona enserio, no quería decir eso, me perdonas?

-no, tienes razón Garen, nadie se casara conmigo soy un tomate feo, porque tuve que nacer con este cabello tan horrible!, mi hermana es hermosa en cambio yo….

Garen le dio un abrazo repentino que hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y quedara estática con el abrazo

-a…a mí me gusta…me gusta tu cabello….

Katarina lo miraba sorprendida y le dijo:

-Mentira, te burlas siempre de mi cabello,

-es que siempre me llama la atención, pero es muy lindo creo yo – dijo Garen sonriendo

Katarina seguía sin creerle pero algo le hizo confiar en el

-e..enserio? no me mientes verdad? …bueno…aunque sea cierto nadie se casaría conmigo…..moriré sola….-decía Katarina mientras dejaba un par de lagrimas

-Yo lo hare- Dijo Garen con una sonrisa sincera y brillante

Katarina estaba shockeada, miro al chico y le dijo

-c..cómo? t..tú te casarias conmigo?-

-Sip, me gusta tu cabello, y me gustas tu Katy- Respondia Garen

La cara de Katarina estaba mas roja que su propio cabello, miro a Garen y dijo

-Una promesa, promete que cuando crescamos seras mi esposo y yo tu esposa

-Prometido! Nunca falto a mis promesas! Serás mi esposa!

Katarina cambio a una cara sonriente y abrazo a Garen

* * *

**Hola a todos! me llamo julian, tengo 17 años, soy de argentina, he leido fanfics desde hace 8 años, y creo que llego el momento de hacer el mio, aunque la verdad nose si me gusto como quedo, en fin decidi hacer fanfics de league of legends ya que es mi juego favorito (soy oro 2), me gusta escribir sobre parejas asi, me encanta la pareja garen y katarina, son nose, como opuestos, rivalidad de amor :3 jajaja en fin, por favor dejen reviews, no importa si quedo mal, sean sinceros y acepto todo tipo de criticas (creo q no deberia volver a escribir xD)**

PD: Me puse el hombre pai porq asi me llamo en lol y en todos los juegos xD si ven un hombre pai soy yo :3


	2. La reunion

Capítulo 2: La reunión

Un hombre calvo y con un cuervo en el hombro, junto con una mujer pelivioleta con poca ropa y una capa, estaban en una mesa discutiendo planes y estrategia de guerra

-Swain cuantas veces te he dicho que no metas a ese pajarraco aquí- decía la pelivioleta

-Mi ave nunca se ha separado de mí, además Beatrice y yo somos uno en las batallas

-Eso esta bien pero también esta manchando todos los documentos! Que no está entrenada?

-Si lo está, solo que no le agradas mucho jaja tranquilízate le blanc, ya no lo hará, en cuanto a nuestro siguiente plan, nuestros espías nos comunicaron que un comandante demaciano se encontrara en una reunion con un señor feudal de la alta clase para que este le brinde su apoyo financiero, al parecer Demacia no se encuentra en su mejor apogeo- Dijo el hombre con el cuervo

-Perfecto, si entramos nosotros, no solo evitaríamos que le den los fondos, haríamos que nos lo den a nosotros, podría ir con un espejismo, así el señor feudal lo interpretara como un atentado a su vida por parte de demacia, dejaría de confiar en ellos y nos daría el dinero a nosotros jeje

-mmm no lo sé, habrá mucha seguridad, si tu espejismo es descubierto las cosas se volverán complicadas para nosotros

-Que sugieres entonces viejo?

-Enviaremos a un asesino que sea extremadamente rápido, ágil y que solamente ataque a la reunión sin necesidad de matar al señor feudal

-Que te parece Talon? Es muy rápido y capaz de volverse invisible - Propuso Le blanc

-Lo has estado mencionando mucho estos días, que? Estas saliendo con él o algo?

Le blanc se sonrojo por el comentario y miro hacia otro lado

-QUE!? n…no, solo decía….ya sabes es fuerte, rápido…y lindo…

-Dijiste lindo?

-YO NO DIJE ESO!-Decía le blanc con un rojo extremo en su cara

-Dejando de lado a tu novio, se que es muy bueno y lo elegiría pero, lo envié a otra misión hace unos días

-NO ES MI NOVIO! Esta bien, entonces a quien enviamos?

-mmmm estaba pensando en "La hoja siniestra"

-Esa perra? Como puedes confiar en que hará un buen trabajo?

-El porcentaje de éxito de sus misiones es de un 99%, además es una de las mejores asesinas por su velocidad y su frialdad a la hora de matar, ella nació para ser asesina

Le blanc no quería admitirlo pero tenía razón, esa mujer había estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo estos días

-De acuerdo enviémosla, pero hazle saber bien que pasara si fracasa en esta misión!

-Estas celosa porque ella vive con tu novio bajo el mismo techo

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!

-Sisi claro como digas, Le blanc quiere a taloon jajaja

-AY TE ODIO MALDITO VIEJO!

Una furiosa y sonrojada le blanc sale de la sala mientras Swain se dirije a comunicarle a "La hoja siniestra" sobre la siguiente misión

**En la ciudad de Demacia, el consejo Demaciano esta discutiendo y planificando la reunión con el señor feudal**

-Xin Zhao? Ese extranjero? Ni loco lo envío a encontrarse con un señor feudal, ni siquiera se como llego a comandante, estamos hablando de los fondos para financiar la guerra contra Noxus por favor!- decía un anciano muy viejo con una túnica blanca

-Dejando atrás tus prejuicios Argon, Xin Zhao demostró todas las cualidades demacianas que se necesitan, yo lo recomiendo a el para liderar la reunion

-Usted que opina rey Jarvan III?- decía otro consejero

-Te dije que solo me digas Jarvan -.- de verdad soy tan viejo para que me traten con tanto respeto?

-Usted es el rey de demacia, debe exigir que lo traten así

-envejecer es lo peor, ya no soy el joven de antes – decía un rey Jarvan con un aura de depresión

-Caballeros por favor concéntrense, entonces a quien enviaremos para la reunion con el señor feudal?- decía otro consejero

-Ya que es nuestra primera reunion con este señor feudal debemos enviar a alguien que represente a Demacia tal y como es, yo personalmente recomiendo a "El poder de demacia"

-El comandante líder de la vanguardia intrépida?, mmm no es mala idea, su reputación aumento en gran medida desde que rescato al príncipe Jarvan IV de Jericho Swain – Pensaba Argon

-Entonces que así sea, todos a favor de enviar a el comandante Garen a la reunion con el señor feudal?

-Si- Dijeron todos al unísono

-Bien se cierra esta sesión, oiga usted soldado!

-Si señor que desea? – Decía un soldado que custodiaba la reunion

-Llévale esta carta informando de su nueva misión al comandante Garen- decía el consejero

-Como desee señor

-"mmmm no pudo evitar pensar algo…..tengo un mal presentimiento de esta reunion….te deseo suerte Garen" – Pensaba el rey de Demacia

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Perdón por tardar en actualizar, estoy de vacaciones y rara vez escribo a la tarde y no a la noche, ademas tuve que corregir un montón de errores que había, trate de que este cap no sea corto pero no pude, pero les prometo que el siguiente cap sera mas largo!**

**Muchisimas gracias a los escritores que me dieron consejos en especial a Fabian Villegas que hizo la foto del ****fic y a mi amiga la topo (ella sabe porque le digo así xD)**

**Tambien gracias a Gaby que me dio muchisimos consejos para escribir mejor!**

**Si, no me olvido de ustedes, de los que dejaron reviews! a ustedes tambien les agradezco muchisimo!**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap de Promesa Roja (si es que quieren que siga xD)**


	3. Rumbo al encuentro

Capítulo 3: Rumbo a la misión

Un hombre hacia pesas de 80 kg en cada brazo en el gimnasio de su amigo, el príncipe Jarvan IV, cuando noto que alguien se acercaba a paso apresurado.

-Comandante Garen!, le traigo un mensaje del rey Jarvan III –dijo el soldado un tanto agitado por correr

-De que se trata? Léamelo por favor soldado

-"Se le ha asignado esta misión de rango 10 que consiste en asistir a la reunion del Señor feudal Gorgos para lograr el apoyo financiero de su parte en nuestra guerra contra Noxus, partirá de inmediato la reunion será en la ciudad Bandle en la noche, confiamos en usted comandante" – Termino de leer el soldado

-Puedo notar que es enserio y de mucha importancia, de acuerdo tomare el mando de la misión, Soldado!

-Si señor que desea?

-Ensilla mis caballos y llama a mis hombres de la vanguardia intrépida, diles que me esperen en la entrada de demacia, partimos ahora!

-S..Si mi señor – Dijo el hombre un poco fastidiado de hacer de sirviente y mensajero – (Quiero un ascenso) – pensó triste

Garen dejaba sus pesas cuando miro un retrato de cierta pelirroja y el de niños

-(Me pregunto….que estará haciendo ahora?) – Pensó Garen con melancolía recordándola

En la ciudad de Noxus, la casa de los Du Couteau

Una mujer muy bella de cabello largo rojo sangre y una figura muy envidiable, estaba entrenando con sus dagas intentando golpear a 12 muñecos al mismo tiempo, mientras un hombre con una bufanda en su rostro y dagas en los extremos de su capa la mira atentamente mientras ella practica

-Mierda! Todavía no lo logro! - Decía molesta y cansada – Solo golpeo 10 de 12, así nunca superare mi antiguo record

-Siempre buscando la perfección no? Jaja - Decía divertido el hombre Déjalo por hoy estas muy cansada y necesitas dormir un poco

-Mejor ve a dormir tu, esas sesiones Le blanc te dejaron exhausto verdad? Jajajaja – Dijo la mujer intentando no morir de risa

Talon se sonrojo y miro para otro lado

-Tranquilo hermanito, el secreto está entre tú, yo y la soquete

-Cassio?- pregunto Talon

-Esa misma – asintió Katarina

En eso un hombre toco la puerta bien fuerte intentando llamar la atención de los que estaban adentro de la casa

-Yo voy- dijo Talon

Talon abre la puerta y se sorprende al encontrar al mismísimo Jericho Swain en su puerta

-Lord Swain que le trae por aquí? Alguna misión para mí o algún mensaje? – Pregunto Talon con curiosidad

-No soy un simple mensajero mocoso, y no tu novia no me mando para que te dijera algo, ahora déjame hablar con Katarina – Dijo Swain con un tono autoritario

Talon bufo molesto y se dio cuenta que él también lo sabía, dejo pasar a Swain a la mansión y le indico donde estaba ella

-Por aquí mi señor – Dijo talon agachando la cabeza

-Gracias – Agradeció Swain

Swain entro hasta el gimnasio de la mansión y encuentra a una pelirroja entrenando y practicando con muñecos

-Comandante – Dijo Swain en voz alta para llamar su atención

-Viejo! Que te trae por acá? – Dijo Katarina sorprendida de encontrarlo en su casa

-Soy Jericho Swain querida, uno de los líderes de Noxus y el mayor estratega de todos los tiempos muajajajaj – Dijo Swain con su ego y risa malvada ridícula

-Eres un viejo pervertido que se la pasa Espiando a Morgana y a mi hermana en el baño de mujeres….-Dijo Katarina con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza

-Qu..QUE?! Como te atreves a hablarle así a tu superior?! (Como me vio? No había nadie alrededor) – Dijo Swain tartamudeando y nervioso porque lo habían descubierto

-Al grano viejo – Dijo Katarina al encontrar divertida la reacción de Swain

-Bu…bueno…. Nos ha llegado un informe de que ocurrirá una reunion con un señor feudal en la ciudad de Bandle que asistirá un representante de demacia, en este caso un comandante de alto rango. – Dijo Swain

-y que con eso? Es solo una simple reunion – Bufo Katarina

-No, esta no es solo una reunion para ganar la simpaticidad del señor feudal, lo que busca demacia es apoyo financiero para esta guerra contra nosotros, al parecer están cortos de fondos

-Y que quieren que haga? Que baile desnuda frente al señor feudal y me gane el apoyo financiero para nosotros? – Comento Katarina hipoteticamente

-No sería mala idea je...jejeje – Comento Swain mientras le salía una hemorragia nasal e imaginaba a Katarina en su skin de minina bailando sexy

-Maldito viejo pervertido – Dijo Katarina mientras le daba una patada a Swain lanzándolo contra un muñeco – Quieren que ataque la reunion y que atente contra la seguridad del señor feudal para que pierda la confianza en Demacia verdad?

-Si…si es posible – Dijo Swain adolorido por la patada

-De acuerdo acepto la misión, partiré de inmediato – Dijo Katarina asintiendo

-Espero que no te contengas si te encuentras con EL… - Swain cambio su cara a una seria

-No, no lo hare – Dijo Katarina decidida y con determinación aunque algo triste al recordarlo

-Suerte – Le deseo Swain antes de que la pelirroja saliera por la puerta rumbo a la misión

* * *

**BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ACA HA VUELTO EL HOMBRE PAI! gracias gracias besos a mis fans :3 **

***aparece una sombra con forma de loba detras***

**-Como que fans? mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**-Ah emm no...vos sos mi unica fan amor 3 te amo **

**-Ay bueno *se sonroja*  
**

**Bueno muchachos he vuelto *a lo jax* casi un año no? jaja, les pido mil disculpas a los que esperaban continuacion de la historia, ahora se lo que sientes los escritores de fics T_T pasaron muchas cosas y bueno...emmm ahora tengo novia :3 Les presento a la loba Kyara!**

**Kyara: Holis :3**

**Esta bieeen loquita, ama el chocolate, quiere ser loba y vive bastante lejos mio asi que digamos que me tengo que hacer un viajesito para verla pero vale la pena :3 la amo con todo mi ser**

**Es mas chiquita que yo :3 aunque tiene 20 años y yo 18 jajaja pedofila :3**

**Kyara: Oye! Soy una nena de 16!**

**Mi linda nena de 16 :3 cosita linda 3 ella me enamoro y digamos que es celosa como Yuno (Para los que vieron Mirai Nikki y los que no, se los recomiendo) pero asi me gusta mas :3 y tierna y dulce como ninguna otra! (de verdad, hasta estornuda y es super tierna)**

**En fin, la veran a ella seguido :3**

**Kyara: *lo abraza y le da muchos besitos***

**Amor! aca no! *sonrojado* pervertida te amo 3**

**Ahora que estoy tranquilo les dedicare tiempo a mis seguidores y responder sus reviews**

**LinkZX:**** Gracias! lo tuve en cuenta y espero verte de nuevo por aca!!**

**Mecherazo:**** Dalo por echo Mecherazo sigo leyendo tus fics! y te puedo decir que la historia no sera simplona, puede que al principio si**

**Gaby KIvanov:**** Holaaa gabyyyyyy en este cap no hay caritas (creo jaja) es una excelente pareja :3 espero haber mejorado estuve leyendo fics como nadie jajaja me gusto cuando te hice saltar por todas partes jajaj saludos! **

**geardestroy:**** Enserio? gracias! si! me voy a esforzar y mucho saludos!**

**Fabian Villegas 3:**** ALPACASAURIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ya estaba queriendo responderte :3 sigo leyendo tu fic de veigarxlulu y esta en su momento OMG, aca esta lo prometido alpaca :3 pai manda saludos!**

**Serlibre1: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si! seguire escribiendo aunque me lleve 1000 años y mis nietos la continuen jaja**

**REONORU: Gracias! aqui esta! saludos!**

**Coyoteestark: Como ordene! aqui esta señor! saludos!**

**Red Swing: Gracias saludos!**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ALIENTAN A NO DEJARLA NUNCA ESTA HISTORIA**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el prox cap!**

**Kyara: *hace una pose* Nos vemooosss 3**


End file.
